The invention relates generally to computer-aided design of mechanical assemblies, and more particularly to computer implemented methods and systems for enabling automated generation of exploded view representations of three-dimensional part models to be used by field service personnel for maintenance and service of products or machines in the field.
Computer aided design (CAD) is increasingly becoming an indispensable tool in the creation of machinery and industrial tools. Conventionally, CAD facilitates creation of hard copies of various drawings of machine parts, as well as the ability to view and interact with three-dimensional (3D) representations directly on a computer display. Engineers and designers develop computer models of assemblies with the product intent in mind, and manufacturing or maintenance of the product is typically an afterthought. More recently, increasing attention has been given to generating specifications of assemblies and assembly sequences to be used in assembly of parts.
A major cost in the life cycle of a machine, product, or piece of equipment is the creation of service and maintenance instructions based on engineering data, as well as additional costs associated with the validation and verification of the instructions. Generally, assembly sequences are difficult to describe with static images. A desirable alternative is the development of 3D motion paths. The generation of 3D motion paths has been accomplished, for example, by creation of animation sequences that depict the process of assembly. However, for large assemblies, this is generally a daunting task. Exploded assemblies are used instead to communicate, in static images, the various spatial interrelations between various parts in the assembly to the manufacturing community responsible for assembling the product and the service personnel responsible for servicing and part replacement. These images advantageously aid in the initial assembly of machinery and also in future repair and maintenance. Currently, these images are produced manually by skilled draftspersons and are limited to small and medium size assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a robust computer implemented method for generating disassembly sequences from geometric models for use in field for service, maintenance, and training of field service personnel.